1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to lock releasing device for locks of a fuel tank lid and a trunk lid of a vehicle.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In the prior art, locks for a fuel tank lid and a trunk lid of a vehicle were adapted to be released by keys, and also by handles or levers arranged beside a driver seat in the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, in a handle box A two handles or levers B and C for releasing locks E and G of the fuel oil tank lid and the trunk lid, which are connected to the handles B and C via pull wires D and F, are pivotally mounted.
In such a case, however, since the two handles are mounted in the control box, a driver may be confused by the two handles when he wants to open the fuel tank lid or the trunk lid. Further, since the two unlocking devices coupled are provided, the constructions thereof are complicated, rather wasteful, and of high cost.